I'm Feeling Blue Not Having You
by AutumnFragrance
Summary: BlueXEllen - WARNING:Incest - You have been warned -Rated M for Mature, because of light sexual mention and cursing- R&R please!
1. You

**Why thank you for visiting my story This is an incestuously sinful tale of two cousins! BlueXEllen. No I do not take part in an incestuous relationship, I just decided one day while reading another fanfiction "Omg...They actually were bold enough to write about incest...I would like to as well..." (her story was amazing.. it was called "Love and Iniquity"...I like worshiped her story, and she made me realize the urge to write about BlueXEllen) now if you have a problem with my story I don't mind...But only if it's to help me with it. I do not want to read about peoples disagreements towards incest. Because if it was such a problem people wouldn't be reading it...Now I will tell you I do not own harvest moon...Well i bought some of the games but i do not own the title XD sorry cheesy joke**

**But seriously I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters...im an innocent writer with nothing to do XD but write of course... **

**Oh also...No reviews..means no next chapter...posted at least..unless i feel like it..but i need the motivationnnn...SOO..review please :3**

**Chapter 1: _You_**

"Hm?" Blue looked up into the sky, from the field he stood in, to see birds flying over head.

They looked so free.

Blue stared for a while, the birds seemed to set him in a trance

Ellen walked out of the chicken coop and into the field where Blue stood.

"Blue! Stop day dreaming!!" She scolded, yet she had a kind tone.

Blue looked down blushing.

"Ahn yes Ellen I'm sorry..." He choked a bit nervously.

Ellen Stared at him a little confused.

"Blue are you feeling alright?"

"Ah ya sure..." He replied and walked into the shed hoping for some shred of privacy.

_"What the hell was that!?" _He was getting really worried about the way he acted near Ellen.

"nmmn" He sighed

_"Blue whats wrong with ya buddy? You're actin' strange."_ He sighed softly to himself.

_"I was always shy but...hn I must just feel nervous because I'm not used to women"_

Blue closed his eyes and thought. "Wow...Just two weeks ago...I came to this little Village to help my Uncle out...and already I have trouble" He said softly to himself.

**_-Flashback-_**

Blue trudged up the steps to the front door of his home.

It had snowed all yesterday and last night, so the ground was covered in a thick white blanket of the cool soft ice.

He hugged himself for warmth, he had forgotten to wear a coat when he left his house this morning.

He unlocked the door and set the bag he held down onto the table near the door. It contained some food and some drinks; his father had forgotten to go get them, so it became Blue's responsibility.

Blue was always taking care of his father. The man lost all hope in himself when Blue's mother left them.

Blue closed the door and locked it, he was alone. He had this whole house to himself.

He sighed a sigh of relief and snatched the bag back up and headed to the kitchen.

He put the food and drinks away and then sat down on the kitchen chair.

He stared off into space and thought about how crappy his life used to be.

Hell, it wasn't not candy land now...But ever since his mother left...His life had definitely turned more positive.

He was now at the age of 21, and he was amazed at how only 5 years earlier the horror in his life existed and finally ended. It felt like shorter.

Blue was abused and molested countless times, by his mother.

"Bitch...she tried to kill me...so many times...who could...do that to a child?!"

He stood up

"She's damn lucky she didn't take my virginity" he huffed. "But very unlucky she didn't kill me...She better never come back!"

Blue knew deep down he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't hurt anyone. Blue was just to gentle and kind.

"Mother...I think I hate you."

Blue grabbed some whiskey from the refrigerator and headed to the couch in the living room.

He flung himself onto the couch and laid there, he opened the bottle of whiskey and chugged it.

He turned his attention to the table in front of the couch.

A letter?

For Blue?

He picked it up and opened to envelope, _"It smells like dirt and grass" _he thought as the air locked in the letter escaped and floated up into his nose.

It was from Uncle Hank.

His farm was going downhill.

But Blue knew why, Hank drank...Too much.

Blue's eyes widened, He was being asked to move to the farm and help.

Blue was over-joyed with this, He had been looking to leave the crappy city he lived in.

(one week later)

Blue sat in his seat on the train and stared at the scenery passing by. It looked like a blur...He was in a trance.

Blue sighed deeply,

the end of the year would be coming up soon...what a nice way to start of a new year.

He smiled.

It had seemed like forever till his stop came, but the call for his stop snapped him back into reality.

"Attention!" Screamed the intercom "We are now pulling into FlowerBud Station"

Blue's stomach was filled with butterflies, he had to admit that coming here was exciting.

He grabbed his suitcase and headed off the train once it came to a stop.

Cool air hit him as he stepped onto the icy pavement.

He was being stared at.

_"Oh no...why is everyone looking at me...?" _He blushed and looked down.

He looked at his jeans, they had holes in the knees.

He looked at his shoes, they were beat up.

He looked at his old black sweater, he looked like he was from the city...thats for sure.

He laughed to himself _"Well I guess I just look different..." _

This was how he always dressed, he never cared about his appearance.

He lugged himself and his suitcase to the bus stop, then he took a seat there and waited.

He had to take the bus to get to FlowerBud Village, but luckily it wasn't a long ride.

He figured the village would be small if its train station wasn't not located inside.

He got on the bus and took a seat, next to him sat his suitcase.

15 minutes passed and the bus entered a small road. it stopped when it got to a gate.

The gate opened and the bus drove in.

As Blue got off the bus he noticed everything around him was so simple.

Yep, small...and simple.

The bus left and the gate closed.

Hank was leaning against a tree grinning.

"So Blue You're here"

...

A few days passed and Blue was already getting the hang of being a farmer, And luckily Hank had gotten him a better suited outfit for farm life. A red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a cap. Everything really seemed ok for once...but then...

She arrived...

"Blue!" Hank called

Blue walked out of the barn and into the house.

"Yes?"

Hank grinned. He had an arm around a young woman...She seemed to be around Blue's age.

"This is my daughter Ellen, she just got back from a trip to Mineral Town. She went to go to a friends wedding"

Hanks smile turned to a laugh.

"Now if only Ellen could find someone"

Ellen looked a bit hurt but forced a smile.

"N-nice to meet you...Ellen..." Blue stuck out his hand.

Ellen made a small giggle and took his hand "Yes I'm glad we finally meet" she shook his hand gently.

Her hands were soft.

Blue blushed slightly and lost his voice.

Ellen let go of his hand and smiled warmly at him "I look forward to working with you Blue"

He nodded "Ngh..." He grumbled nervously

**_-End flashback-_**

_"Wow just two weeks ago I came here...and now she is in my life...And everything is really changing..."_

He decided to get back to work.

-Later that evening-

Hank was late home again, he was at the bar of course.

Leaving Ellen and Blue to eat alone again that night.

"Wow, what a tough day" Ellen tried to make small talk with her quiet cousin.

Blue never opened up to anyone, so he was always quiet.

But Ellen realized something was wrong with her cousin today,

He was more quiet than usual.

Blue just grumbled at her as he stared at his plate and picked at his food.

"Um...Is my cooking ok...? If you don't like it...it is alright..." she looked down disappointed.

"Ah no! I love your cooking Ellen! I've never eaten food better than yours!" He blurted out and snapped his head up and looked at her.

She giggled and blushed, "Why thank you Blue"

His face turned red and he looked back at his plate.

God he was an idiot, how could he act like that...She is bound to figure his feelings for her out if he doesn't stay quiet

he scolded himself.

After they finished eating, or well after Ellen finished eating and after Blue was done picking at the food, Ellen cleaned up their plates.

Blue watched her clean the dishes.

"I will..go upstairs"

he grumbled.

She nodded and smiled "That's fine, I'll finish with this"

He turned and started up the stairs but was stopped about half-way up by Ellen screaming.

"Blue!!" Ellen wailed from the kitchen.

He immediatly rushed down the stairs practically tripping over himself.

"Ellen!?" He looked around but couldn't see her.

He heard her whimper from the floor behind the table.

He rushed to the table and peered over.

Ellen layed there on the floor.

She was shaking.

He moved around the table and moved down to the floor with her

"Ellen..." he crawled over on top of her.

He didn't know what struck him to do so...But it felt good to hover above her...

He wanted to think as to why it felt good at a time like this, but he knew finding out what happened and if she is ok, is more important.

She had tears in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"What...happened...Ellen...?" He managed to ask.

"I was...cleaning the dishes...and right when you left...I just..lost balance...I couldn't move..."

Blue sighed and look deeper into Ellen's eyes.

"I hope you aren't sick...Is this the first time you felt this way?"

Blue waited for a reply

Finally "Yes...This morning...I blacked out...and I...ended up hitting my head..but im not too hurt..."

Blue's eyes widened.

"But..." She continued "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you and my father to worry"

She started to tear.

Blue frowned deeply.

"Also I remember getting sick to my stomach last night...but I didn't know why...And I think there was blood in it"

The color began to drain from Blue's face.

"But I didn't want to make it a big deal so...I kept it...a secret..."

Ellen sighed marking the end to her story.

Blue then did something Ellen never expected.

He slapped her.

Hard.

She looked up at him in shock.

"Blue...w-why..."

"Because!" He started to tear "You acted like an idiot! You have no responsibility or common sense Ellen!"

She grew upset by his insult.

She pushed at him to get off of her, of course she had no affect on him, but he respected her wishes and moved off of her.

She stormed upstairs and a few seconds later he heard a door slamming.

"Yep" Blue sighed and got up "It's my fault right." Blue grabbed the phone in the next room and called the doctor.

After a while of taking to the doctor, they scheduled an appointment for Ellen.

When he had finished he hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen

Blue sat on the chair at the kitchen table and stared from across the table out the window.

After a while of letting the guilt from hitting Ellen sink in he stood up from the chair and put his cap back on.

He knew he had to confront her about this whole ordeal eventually.

He swallowed and forced himself up the stairs.

He stopped in front of her door, he hoped she would be asleep so he could wait till tomorrow.

He wanted to put talking about this off...as long as he could.

He knocked lightly on her door and she quickly opened it with a weak smile..he could easily tell she felt terrible for hiding such important things from her family...But he could also see she was scared..The slap he gave her had more of an impact on her than he thought it would.

Regret.

'I shouldn't of hit her.' Was all that he could think at that moment.

"Blue...I'm sorry...I should of told you..." Ellen sighed with remorse.

He Tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Blue...?" She looked up into his eyes.

Deeply...She stared right through him...Like she was reading him...He felt so uncomfortable.

Then...A soft smile...

_"Thank Goddess..." _her smiling was all he needed to know she forgave him.

"Blue...Thank you...For always being there for me..."

She hugged him.

...

Chills.

She gave his whole body chills, but it felt good, damn good.


	2. I Feel Sick, But She Gets The Doctor

**_Read ch. 1 if you want the disclaimer stuff ^ ^' im lazy XD ooo! and dont forget to review!!! thank you Emily-Chan for doing so ^ ^ _**

**_LOVEEEE! -AutumnFragrance- !!! ^ ^_**

**Chapter 2: _I Feel Sick, But She Gets The Doctor_**

Blue stood under the warm water as it sprayed down from the shower head.

"Hn..." Blue sighed and thought of Ellens hug.

He blushed.

"Ellen..."

He closed his eyes and started to think of how close their bodies were when she embraced him.

He grumbled and opened his eyes.

'No.'

He looked down and saw something that he couldn't deny.

He had an erection.

He stood there in shock, looking down at his manhood.

He was Sin.

He washed himself trying to ignore the pulsing in his lower body.

He hadn't ever jacked off before, He thought it was discusting, the trauma from his mother made him believe sexual pleasure was horrible.

But he didn't know what to do.

This wasn't a normal erection for him.

He always just got random ones like every other boy and could ignore them.

But never before had he gotten an erection from someone. Ever.

Well goddess he felt dumb; a 21 year old virgin, who never jacked off because he was scared to. And now he finds out the only person who ever sexually turned him on was his cousin.

He wanted to throw himself off of Mount Moon.

Goddess how he hated his life right now.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

He felt a bit better realizing his erection went down.

But he still knew the truth now, and there was no more denial.

He sighed and grabbed a towel.

He dried his hair and then his body, then he pulled on a pair of clean boxers and after that came a pair of red plaid sleep pants.

Maybe he would die in his sleep.

He hoped that.

"Goddess I feel like shit."

He flopped down onto his blue plaid bed.

The sheets felt nice and cool on his upper body, he loved that feeling.

He moved himself under the covers and shut the light of next to his bed.

He slipped into sleep shortly after.

Blue awoke in the morning feeling like the life had been drained from him completely.

Blue dragged himself to his closet and sighed as he heaved the door open.

"Where are my work clothes?!" Blue realized they were missing from their usual spot.

Then Blue remembered that he had just left them on the bathroom floor and hadn't even bothered to clean them.

Blue groaned.

What was he going to wear?

He then looked to the outfit he had wore the day he came, it was his Fall/Winter outfit.

He sighed and grabbed it.

Today was the last day of winter and Blue was relieved, He really couldn't take the long hours outside in the snow while he worked.

Once he was fully dressed he grabbed his cap and pulled it onto his head.

Blue then realized that Ellen's appointment with Alex was today.

He looked to the clock on the wall "EH!?" His eyes widened.

Blue hurried out of his room and bounded down the stairs _"Where is Ellen?! Oh Goddess I missed half of the ork I had to do!!! Pop Hank will kill me!" _when he got to the bottom he crashed into Hank.

They both hit the floor and layed there in confusion.

"Oh Blue, have a nice sleep?" Hank sat up rubbing his head.

Blue couldn't tell if Hank was pissed or not, he grew nervous.

"A-ah. Yes S-sir" Blue gulped.

"Don't worry son, I did your days work for you, I heard how you went to Ellen's aid and how you made her a doctors appointment...I am very grateful to you" Hank laughed and stood up.

He offered Blue his hand, Blue took it and stood up.

"Thanks Uncle Hank..." Blue smiled slightly.

Hank just laughed and walked off into the living room.

Blue felt confused but he shook it off and ran out to the fields to find Ellen.

"Oh Blue!" Ellen waved with her free hand, a chicken was tucked under her other arm.

Blue walked over and smiled awkwardly "We have to go to your appointment now...." He felt really crappy being near her, the guilt of his attraction for her killed him inside.

Ellen's eyes seemed to fade at the mention of the appointment, she placed the chicken down and nodded quietly.

Blue walked to the pick-up truck and got in the drivers side, he watched as Ellen made her was around the front of the car and open the shotgun side door.

She hoisted her small body into the car and sat in the seat.

She looked at him and smiled, making him flick his eyes away quickly.

"Seat belts Blue" she reminded him sweetly.

Blue just nodded and hooked the seat belt over himself and waited for her to as well.

-----------------------------------

Blue turned on the car radio to break the silence.

Ellen just stared out the window quietly, nothing seemed to faze her.

Blue avoided speaking to her by drowning himself in the music.

+Accidentally In love by Counting Crows+

Blue huffed a bit, nothing would let him forget even for a second.

"So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it "

As the song continued, Blue became overcome with anxiety.

"How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love "

Blue practically punched the power button on the radio.

The music stopped.

And everything was silent again.

Ellen glanced at him, but Blue just focused on the road.

After a few minutes the arrived at the clinic.

Blue got out first and then motioned for Ellen to follow.

She frowned deeply but did what she was told.

In a minutes time she was standing beside him, she looked like a child about to go to their first day of school.

Blue's guilt grew but he knew he was doing the right thing, Ellen needed to see a Doctor.

They walked into the clinic and they were immediatly greeted by Martha.

"Oh! Ellen! Blue! Goodness me! How are you both?" Martha smiled warmly.

Blue just grunted, he didn't feel very comfortable around happy people...Except Ellen of course, but well...She wasn't obnoxious about it.

Ellen apologized for Blue's reaction, then got up and gave Martha a hug.

They started chatting, Blue didn't really pay attention, but he did hear snips of the conversation. 'Ranch' 'Crops' and 'Cows' were some of the few words mentioned.

Gina stepped into the room and smiled at Blue "Alex will see you now" She giggled.

Blue wanted to roll his eyes _"Goddess, what is with these people? I feel like I'm trapped in a Mary Poppins movie" _

Blue stood and tapped Ellens shoulder "Time to see the Doctor, Ellen."

She forced a smile then gave a quick smile to Marth and walked to the office, Blue followed close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOO the end of this chapter meh sorry if its not too good '''' I got a bit confused about this whole documents thingy too o-0

reviewwww! ^ ^ thankys!!

-AutumnFragrance- 3


End file.
